Rin's Secret
by DarknessinBetween
Summary: The wish granted at KING Time was Rin's erasure and it was done that night. Len then decides to have his revenge on whoever had wished for and executed his sister's erasure. But if Rin is gone, then why does Tsubasa keep on seeing her at the classroom? First crossover, Rated T to be safe.
1. Granted Wish

It was a rainy afternoon. Walking home from their schools, Miku watched on as Len was holding Rin close by, whispering something into her ear which Miku couldn't hear. Rin also said something. From the bits and pieces she could hear, she could make out the words "King Time" _What were they talking about? Did also just hear a bit sobbing? Wh-_

"Miku?"

Len's voice pulled her from her thoughts before she had made a long train. "You're getting soaked now. "Ah!" Miku looked up to see that her umbrella had been reversed by the wind and was now pointing upwards. She fixed it then ran towards the two who were already a feet ahead of her. As she got closer, she could hear someone muttering something. _Rin?_ "Len-kun? What is wrong with Rin?" she asked. Len looked on the ground, bangs covering his face while holding Rin in one arm and an umbrella in the other. "It's best if you-no, no one would know, Miku." He replied before turning around, his back towards her. _ What did he mean? They're gonna switch? But he seemed all dark and scary…_.Realizing she had been left behind again, Miku ran again to catch up with the twins.

"**What!**" a voice yelled. Uehara Tsubasa waited for a response, forgetting that her dad wasn't around. "Who could hate Rin-chan so much!" She quickly typed out a text message then immediately sent it. She lay on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The cell phone rang not too long afterwards.

"_Why would I know? I never really knew the girl"_

"_And the fake classmate knows her better?"_ She clicked the send button. _Why did someone even make up this King Time? It could be pretty cruel when you think about it…_She sighed "Just wait Arisa, Manabe-kun and I will solve this so when you wake up, we could all be happy… Just a little longer…"

* * *

It was quiet in the room of the Kagamine twins that night.

"_We don't have much time! Please –"_

"_No. I brought this upon myself."_

"_You can't!"_

"_Farewell, My Turnabout"_

"_No!"_

* * *

The next day, there was no sign of Kagamine Rin anywhere. And perhaps, if you would peek into their room, you would see Len holding a picture of his dear sister tightly. While muttering something inaudible.


	2. Disguise

"_DAMMIT! DAMMIT, DAMMIT!"_

Len's yells echoed through the hallways of the Vocaloid Home. Ever since Rin had bade him one last farewell before she had ran off to somewhere else, he had locked himself up in his room and cried. Now, 12 hours later, Miku, Luka, Meiko and Kaito were beginning to notice his odd behavior and Rin's absence. _"Where's Rin?" "Len's still locked up?" _They would say. Everyone who walked by would still hear him sobbing until a drunk Haku decided to crash down his door, which she did.

"Len-kun, why are you crying?" Miku asked, but Len paid no attention to her. He simply stormed out of the room and into the kitchen , where he got himself a banana. "Len, what's the matter? Did you and Rin fight again?" "No…" He managed to choke out.. _ They don't get it! My sister's erased because someone wanted her to! We never fought since we were 1! It's been 13 years!_ He growled every time Rin's name was mentioned, and after throwing away his banana, he locked himself up in a spare room.

"Seriously, he's hiding something." Luka said "Something…dangerous...". "Then why don't 'ya beat the crap out of him until he spills the beans?" Haku, still drunk, asked. "Heck no, Haku" Miku gasped "Wateba, ruzers, he isn't spillin' until we doooooo" She left the two alone; who were still staring at the door Len had slammed a few seconds ago. "Ya agree with me, Neruuuuuu?" Haku yelled from across the room. "Yea, whatever you say, Haku." Neru grumbled between texting. "Well, Rin-chan _has_ been gone for a while now" Kaito said. "And what? Want to find her?" Meiko asked "If it's gonna make Len stop acting weird, then yes." He replied "Then go!" Meiko shoved him out of the door and proceeded to lock it before he could say he was 'just kidding'. "I'm going with Kaito" Miku said, leaving Luka , who was still in front of the door, alone.

_Len…What happened to you and Rin?_ She thought as she left from her place in front of the door as soon as she heard Miku slam the door shut.

_Rin…Dammit…Why is it that you chose to pursue that path! The one about that damn KING! Now, you're gone…_ Len pounded on the bed over and over again, furious at the KING and who had wished for his sister's erasure. Then, an idea came to him. He quickly got up and went outside the room in which he locked himself in for 5 hours. Seeing no one was in his line of sight, he went towards his and his sister's room. He stood in front of the full-body mirror, taking in his features and replacing them with Rin's. He pulled the ponytail from his hair, letting it fall on his shoulders. He got some of Rin's clothes and put them on. Len then stood in front of the mirror once more.

_Don't worry, Rin-chan…For I will not allow the one who did this to you to get away…I promise_

Len sighed. He felt some tears at seeing how much he looked like Rin in the mirror, but he held them back. He went out of their room and ran straight into Kaito. "Rin-chan!" He exclaimed "Where have you been? Miku and I have been searching for you for the past 5 hours!" Len stared at Kaito for a while before replying "Ah, I was just out. Sorry for making you worry."_ Yes, it worked! Now let's see if the others will think it's Rin too…_ He went towards the living room, where a drunk Meiko, who had also joined a drunk Haku, a texting Neru, and Miku, who was eating some leeks. "Rin-chan, where have you, been? Len was crying a while ago, why don't you comfort him?" Miku said, her eyes saying something else. "Oh, Len? I just passed him and he seemed alright." He replied, glancing at Miku who was giving him a look that he often received from Rin when he was hiding something. "Rrrrriiiggghhhttt" she replied, going back to her leek _(It's not a leek! It's negi!)_ Len then glanced at Meiko and Haku, who were now starting to fall asleep, and Neru, who was still texting someone. _Seems like I could fool everyone here…But what about Miku? She was there when I went home with Rin yesterday; she probably has an idea of what's going on…_Len then decided to go back to his room, having been satisfied with his test results, save for the part about the teal-haired girl…


	3. I Want To Know

It was Monday. Len was a bit used to the idea of being his sister. He had to find some unisex outfits from the weekend though, since people always wondered where he is. But now, he had to make an excuse for his absence. What could be worse was that she'd have to sing a song for master once more. Ah, the life of a Vocaloid wasn't easy. He remembered thanking God over and over again when they were never jumped on at school or when no one stalked them. Everyone merely minded their own lives. Len wasn't sure what to say to the teacher, and just decided to go with the sick act he had pulled off on the other Vocaloids.

When he went inside 2-B, Tsubasa approached him and 'interrogated' him about the wish last Friday but when she looked closer, she noticed the subtle differences between the twins. _"Len!" _She whispered "Why are you dressed up as Rin?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I could also ask you the same thing." He replied, returning her glare. She released him and went back to her seat. Akira didn't show up until break and Midori seemed to be suspicious about him. "Rin?" He approached him when he knew that they were alone "Are you alright?" Len noticed something vicious in his tone and became suspicious too. "H-Hai, Midori-kun" he replied. It was already embarrassing to dress up as her in one of their songs. But _there_ he 'died' the next day and _here_ he had no idea how long to keep up the act. "I'm just worried." Midori replied "Why is your brother not here?" "You didn't hear it when I said that he's sick?" By now, he had cornered Len between himself and the wall. His hands were beside either shoulder and Len was feeling awkward for being trapped in such a position. He thanked his stars when the bell for the end of break rang. Everyone had gathered inside soon enough. Tsubasa gave him a signal to meet her at lunch later. The teacher went in and class began.

"Hey!" The loud yell woke Len up from his daydreaming. "What are you trying to accomplish from this!?" Tsubasa went to Len's desk and sat at what should be his place. "The same as you. Why would they do this to her?" He replied flatly. "Rin-nee is not the type of person one would hate enough to wish for her to be gone. I think it's the KING who did this to her and with 3 suspects left; I want to find out the truth behind it. 'What did nee-chan do to make the KING erase her? What was her involvement in all this?'" Len continued to stare at Tsubasa. "I want to know." For some reason those words seemed to echo inside Tsubasa's head. _"I want to know."_ The very same reason she became Arisa. The very reason she found herself in danger so many times. All because she wanted to know. To know why her sister would suddenly jump out of a window; to seem so different after 3 years of separation. She glanced at Len and could have sworn that there were tears in his eyes. She got up and went downstairs to eat, leaving Len alone once more.

"_Len-kun!"_

"_Ah, Nee-chan!"_

"_They want us to perform GEMINI again. We also have to do ALL of our songs in Evillous Chronicles and a new song called 'Saa, docchi?' Here are the lyrics."_

"_Aah, Nee-san, after our projects, do you want to go out and have a break?"_

"_Really?! You've been really busy since you did a cover of 'Venomania-kou no Kyouki' and 'Aku no Ouji'."_

"_Sure."_

"_Arigatou~!"_

Such were the little moments when they didn't have a project to do. After their voices were worn hoarse, they would go out and play with the others, like Miku-nee, Yuki and Kaito. But, it all had passed and Len must now face it. Rin's gone. And she's not coming back.


	4. To Reprogram The Devil

"_How dare you-!"_

"_Because I dare to…"_

"_Keep your hands off me!"_

"_Just go and die!"  
_

"_I would if I could!"_

"_If I were to reprogram you instead…"_

"_Wh-What?!"_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
_

Len awoke with a start. Tsubasa was in front of him, shaking his head. "Class's over sleepy head" she said. "Ahhhhhhh...Oh…Tsubasa-san…" He got his (Rin's) bag and left. He ran into Miku on the way home. He saw her chewing on some piece of negi. "Len-kun…Why are you dressed as Rin?" she asked. _Damn…Two people found me out at the first day of class…_"Miku-nee, it's none of your business." "Whatever you say, I'm keeping an eye on you." She pointed her negi at Len's face, which made him want to puke for its bad smell. How she was addicted to it, no-one knew. "No." he said, pulling away at once. He stormed back to his room and changed his clothes. This time, he put on some shorts, since dresses felt awkward. He praised that Rin was over the stage of wearing dresses every day. He began to think about what he actually was- a human android built to sing. Going to school was just something they were ordered to do to make their lives a little more normal. _Wait…How could Rin be erased if it's not master who's doing it?_ He quickly got up and grabbed his phone. "Tsubasa, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Never in her life had Tsubasa expected to be friends with an artificial human. _Sure, they're VOCALOIDS, but hel-lo? A.I or something?!_ "So that explains the hair. I thought it was just dye."

"_Yes, it's 'natural' I guess, but- do you think Manabe-kun knows who has the other numbers?"_

"Why?"

"_Just tell me so I can get the KING!"_

"Sooooooooo…What are you trying to do?"

"_Interrogate them. The KING could slip up about us being just androids!"  
_

"Greeeeaaaaattttt….I'll ask him. Call 'ya later. Bye"

She hung up and quickly dialed Manabe's number.

"Manabe-kun…"

"_What?"_

"Who else do you think has the other numbers?"

"_Midori…The guy practically confessed last time, right?"_

"Thanks bye!"

_*beeeeeeeeep!*_

She was just about to dial Len's number when she heard a knock. Expecting Takeru, she opened the door. "Hello?-!"

Four days later, and Len was desperate. Tsubasa had still not replied for _days_. "Just tell me already, you dimwit!" he yelled to the skies above. Those who were nearby looked at him weirdly.

"_What's happened to Rin-chan?"_

"She's been like this since Monday…"

He ignored the comments and made a mental note to apologize to Rin for any damage done to her reputation afterwards. He dashed towards his room and towards Rin's seat. Midori, he noted, was acting as if he was hiding something. He also noted that he was secretly smirking and holding his phone in excitement. Fourth period arrived; everyone acted all fidgety and desperate: they needed to find out who was the KING. Only four had been given the gift to wish to him, including the KING himself. Len got out his phone. He was thankful that Manabe had tricked out his and Tsubasa's phones so that they would be able to wish using his number. He was discreet about it and found out that the wish granted was the same as last week's: Eradicate Kagamine Rin. He nearly swore at the sight of it, but kept silent for he knew that if he did, the others would be suspicious. He turned away and exited the 'KING's time'

"_What are you trying to do to me?!"  
_

"_As I said, reprogramming you!"_

"_You can't do that!"_

"_Yes I can, now that I have it"_

"_No!"_

"_I pity your friends who had tried so hard to protect this…"_

"_What have you done to them?!"_

"_Ah, it's just a dart, don't worry…"_

"_Grrrr…"_

"_Plugged in, VOCALOID 2 PROGRAM, allow access?"  
_

"_Reprogramming…1%...5%...11%...25%...29%..."_

"_What are you gonna do?!"  
_

"_Make you kill him…"_

"_But, that means-"  
_

"_Yes…And your secrets shall die along with him…"_

"_Sweet Dreams, my little VOCALOID…"_


	5. Erase My Twin

_"Yes I can."_

* * *

It's been a week since Len called Tsubasa. With out a reply, he was even more desperate than ever. Heck, he could sing 'Why Don't You Call Me Yet?'. He tried calling her, but all he got was the annoying lady. 'The number you dialed is busy at the moment. Please try your call later.' she said. _How many more laters do I need?!_He cursed. There were rumors about her, but they were rumors. Never to be trusted.

That day, there was a new girl. At least, for him. Mochizuki Shizuka. She was to join the field trip they would have in a few weeks. Len noticed the wheelchair she was on. He asked Manabe about it. _'She attempted suicide because of the KING.'_ he said. _'She said something bad about him and everyone acted like she didn't exist. Unable to handle it, she jumped from the rooftop.' _Midori eyed him suspiciously, but looked away instantly. Len glanced at Shizuka. She was gripping onto her phone like a life preserver. _"Revenge...I shall have my revenge on you, Arisa...Just you watch and see..."_She muttered quietly. Len pretended to pick up his hair clips to see what she was doing with her phone. _KING time? She's one of the chosen?_He thought. Shizuka turned around at him. He picked up the clip and fixed it onto his hair. KING Time came all too quick for him. He saw Midori, Shizuka, and Kudou, an exchange student, secretly grab their phones and make a wish. He saw that the wish granted had been the same as for the past few weeks. _Eradicate Kagamine Rin._ He looked away again, not wanting to see the three words that cost him his sister. He was sick of it.

* * *

_"Reprogramming, 45%...49%...55%..."_

_"Ugh...No...Len..."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Ah!"_

_"No! Stay away from me! I don't want you to get hurt!"_

_"Why would I get hurt?"_

_"I'm being reprogrammed...To kill...Agh!"_

_"Reprogramming...60%...62%...63%...67%...71%..."_

_"Please! Stay away from me! Go as far as you _

* * *

The weeks flew. Today was the day of the field trip. Len made sure to pack the thickest jacket he could find for going to Togakushi when it was snowing was _never_ a good idea. While he made himself as comfortable as he could on the bus seat beside Shizuka, he didn't notice a little hand slipping into his pocket...

* * *

"GAHHH! My phone!"

Len stared at his pocket. Empty. Falling out was not an option, because it was zipped up tightly and put in a case with a lot of bells. Somene had stolen his phone. He recalled at who could it have been._ Shizuka..._Leaving his bag open and things scattered, he dashed out of his room and into Shizuka's.

He excused himself, saying that he was assigned by her to arrange her things. As he got inside, he shut the door and searched for his phone. When he opened the desk drawer, he saw his, Midori's and Kudou's phones along with Shizuka's own. Carefully getting his, he made a beeline for his room. Locking the door and unpacking his things, he flipped open his phone. He saw the KING's Time staring straight at him. _Why would she..._He remembered what she had muttered before _Revenge..._He exited it and finished unpacking his things, still wondering about the unusual behavior of Shizuka.

* * *

_"No...It's almost done...It's already 97%...98%..99%..."_

"You must separate yourself from me!"

_"I'll try to bring myself back, but if I fail, tell him that I..."_

"Reprogramming, 100%. VOCALOID 2 02 Kagamine Rin completely reprogrammed."

_"Rin-chan, no!"_

* * *

Len felt the tense atmosphere between him and Midori. With Tsubasa absent, he couldn't get a word between them at all. Instead, he just saw the wicked grins of Midori while he was doing something with his phone. As he was calling someone, Len could have sworn that he heard Tsubasa's voice along with...Rin's? He heard a cry of pain and pleas for help with Rin laughing maniacally in the background.

_"I'm going to erase you, Uehara Tsubasa! And also Kagamine Len!"_

Len felt his blood run cold at that statement. _Surely she hadn't meant for that...Unless...Oh no...So that's what Kaito and Meiko meant...She was reprogrammed!_


End file.
